Un grave error
by Atemu's Girlfriend Mana
Summary: Yami obtiene un cuerpo pero hubo un error y el obtiene el cuerpo de una mujer y Kaiba comienza a enamorarse de ella pero que pasara cuando el se entere? Leanlo es mi 1er fic!
1. Un cuerpo para Yami

**Un grave error**

Yami quiere obtener un cuerpo propio y por esta razon le ruega a los dioses que le den un cuerpo propio sin importar de cómo sea, los dioses le accedieron y le conceden esta petición pero estos se equivocan y le dan un cuerpo de mujer … A Yami no le cuadra esto por que debe aprender a usar….FALDAS! y obviamente sera algo difícil y las cosa se complicaran cuando el chico ojiazul de Kaiba se empieza a enamorar de Yami ….QUE LIO! (es el primer fanfiction que hago asi que porfa no sean malos y leanlo)

cApITUlo 1

uN NuEvo cuErpo pAra YaMi

**Era un hermoso dia, el sol replandecia con una fuerza como nunca antes se habia visto, era el dia perfecto para salir a pasear o para divertirse, todos estaban muy contentos y daban gracias de poder vivir un dia mas….a excepcion de alguien, sí ya se imaginaran de quien, nada mas y nada menos que de Yami.**

**Yami se encontraba muy deprimido sin animos de nada solo se quedaba mirando a la ventana y se perdia en sus pensamientos, Yugi solo lo observaba pues sabia que si intentaba hablar con el, lo mandaria por un tubo asi que decidió dejarlo solo al menos hasta que se sintiera un poco mejor y Yami se quedo mirando sus transaparentes manos añorando tener un cuerpo propio…**

Yami: Si tan solo tuviera un cuerpo propio no me sentiria de esta manera

**Yugi alcanzo a escuchar a Yami y al parecer este queria hablar y desahogarse un poco asi que se acerco a el**

Yugi: No hay imposibles! Tal vez solo es cuestion de tiempo tu ya has pedido a los dioses esta oportunidad yo creo que te han de haber escuchado

Yami: No lo creo, si hubieran escuchado lo que les pedi ya me lo habrian dado y…

Yugi: De seguro estaban ocupados accediendo a otras plegarias ¿Qué te parece si yo te acompaño esta vez? Asi tu llamado sera aun mas fuerte

Yami: Buena idea

**Y asi Yami y Yugi comenzaron a concentrarse para que los dioses pudieran contactarse con ellos y…de pronto una luz cegadora comenzo a esparcirse por todo el cuarto (si era cegadora entonces quien la vio?) **

Dioses: Para que os has llamado

Yami: Quiero pedirles algo

Dioses: Que es?

Yami: Pues veran yo…(yugi apreto la mano de Yami para brindarle un poco de valor)…quisiera pedirles que me otorgen un cuerpo propio.

Dioses: Tu mas que nadie sabes que somos Dioses y lo podemos todo pero… eso que nos pides es algo imposible para hacerlo nomas asi

Yami: Que es lo que quieren de mi?

Dioses: No queremos nada Y mucho menos de ti, reconocemos que eres un gran Faraon y que de no ser por ese rompecabezas que te tiene cautivo Tu tambien serias uno de nosotros

Yami: Un Dios?

Dioses: Exactamente a ver dime ¿prefieres tener un cuerpo propio o deseas que te liberemos de ese rompecabezas y obtener fuerza absoluta como nosotros?

Yami: Con el tiempo he aprendido que el poder no lo es todo y hasta ahora no he encontrado un poder que sea mas poderoso que el valor de la amistad que llevo a cabo con mis amigos, ademas de que me sirve ser un Dios si jamas podre estar con mis amigos o acaso diganme ¿quien de ustedes es feliz siendo un Dios todopoderoso, yo ya les dije que el poder mas poderoso de todos para mi es la amistad y eso no lo cambiaria ni por el mundo entero….

**(Las palabras de Yami se entrecortaron al ultimo y dos lagrimas fueron derramadas por sus traslucidas mejillas, demostrando asi que nada valia mas para el que sus amigos. Yugi solo observaba)**

Dioses: Perfecto has pasado la prueba

Yami¿Qué¿Esto era solo una prueba?

Dioses: Si pero cabe mencionar que nosotros no hemos concedido cuerpos hasta ahora y no tenemos idea de cómo crear uno nosotros somos capaces de crear almas y esa almas caen sobre esas pequeñas criaturas que estan por nacer** si quieres que te entregemos un cuerpo lo haremos mas no atenderemos reclamaciones ¿estas de acuerdo?**

**Yami: Si**

**Yugi; Pero Yami, si algo sale mal ellos no podran hacer nada para regresarte**

Dioses: el chico tiene razon asi que piensalo bien

Yami: Yo ya tome mi decisión y nada en este momento me hara cambiar de opinión

Dioses: Bien nosotros advertimos que no nos haremos responsables por futuras fallas es tu decisión y asi sera

Yami: No hay mas que decir

Dioses: Bien retrocede un poco Yugi

Yugi: si

El aura de Yami comenzo a resplandecer y su cuerpo se comenzo a formar causandole a Yami un gran dolor que no podia soportar asi que se desmayo y eso complico las cosas pues el debia estar consciente para poder controlar la formación de su cuerpo y esta se salio de control, la luz ceso dando a conocer el nuevo cuerpo de Yami

Dioses: Listo nos retiramos pues tenemos que hacer otras cosas ahhh y no digas que te advertimos sobre esto Esta bien?

Yugi: si pero que va a pasar?

Dioses: Eso no lo sabemos, asi que deja que el destino revele lo que sucedera...

Yugi: muy bien

**Los Dioses se fueron dejando a Yugi solo con Yami y por curiosidad fue a ver que es lo que habia pasado ydicen que la curiosidad mato al gato...**

Yugi: Yami? pero que es esto?

Lo unico que se encontraba ahi era un cuerpo desnudo de una... MUJER! y Yugi obviamente estaba asombrado y lo primero que hizo fue tomar una sabana y cubrirla pero no habia ningun Yami por ahi, hasta que la chica desperto y...

Yugi: Quien eres tu?

Yami: Pues yo Yami por que?

Yugi: No tu no eres Yami o si?

Yami: Pues claro que soy yo por que preguntas?

Yugi: Solo mira tu cuerpo

Yami: que tiene?...AH! que es esto? no puede ser yo le pedi a los dioses un cuerpo... pero no asi

Yugi: Pues ellos te dijeron que era algo complicado y tu dijiste que no te impotaba

Yami: y ahora que hago?

Yugi: Pues tenemos que inventar algo

Yami: Para que?

Yugi: Pues para poder salir con mis amigos

Yami: ¬-¬ Que insinuas?

Yugi: nada ademas tarde o temprano se van a enterar de lo que paso.

Yami: -.- Es verdad

Yugi: n.nu Que tal si decimos que eres mi hermana?

Yami: Como su fuera tan facil engañar a tus amigos

Yugi: Ohhh tu dejalo en mis manos -

Yami: Bueno esta bien u.u

Yugi: Confia en mi n.n!

**Mana de Atem**

**Bueno apenas llevo esto espero les guste y si no pues ni modo n.nu Tratare de mejorarlo por que como dicen "lo hecho hecho esta"  
y tratare de mejorarlo ok**


	2. No saldre a la calle as!

Hola -! Como estan? Espero que bien n.n ¡¡¡ Creo que este fic esta un poco largo espero no se aburran. Bien esta es la 2da parte espero les guste por que ahora empieza a agrandarse el problema!

Esperemos que no mucho…

**Capitulo 2**

**¡NO SALDRE A LA CALLE ASI!**

**Bip…Bip…Clak! (sonido de telefono)**

¿: Hola?

Yugi: Hola, Tea soy yo, Yugi

Tea: Ahhh! Que Onda?

Yugi: Necesito que me hagas un gran favor

Tea: Si, el que tu quieras a ver dime

Yugi: Me prestas algo de tu ropa?

Tea: (algo sonrojada) ¿Qué?

Yugi: No espera no te alarmes, esque…mira Yami tiene un cuerpo propio…pero….este….es… Ahh! (Nervioso) YAMI TIENE UN CUERPO DE CHICA!

Tea: A ver, a ver barájeamela mas despacio Yami obtuvo un cuerpo propio pero este es el de una chica ¿me equivoco?

Yugi: Ajam

Tea: Y quieres que te preste algo de ropa para el… o ella?

Yugi: Ahmm si

Tea: Ok ahora Yo ¿puedo decirte algo?

Yugi: Si

Tea: A QUE RAYOS ESTAS JUGANDO!

Yugi: No estoy jugando, es verdad esto que te digo y si no me crees van a casa y lo comprobaras tu misma

Tea: Esque eso que dices es imposible

Yugi: Lo se, pero simplemente asi es

Tea: Esta bien, Te prestare algo de mi ropa pero… no te creo nadita

Yugi: bien tu traela y veras que no te estoy mintiendo

Tea: Bueno Adios

Yugi: Adios

**Claak! (de nuevo sonido de telefono al colgar n.nu)**

**Yami se habia quedado dormido no podia creer lo que habia pasado ni Yugi tampoco y mucho menos Tea.**

**Pasaron 30 minutos y Tea llego a casa de Yugi…**

Tea: Ya llegue!

Yugi: Estoy arriba!

Tea: A ver señor Mentiras dime donde esta… ¿YAMI?... pe-pero q-que paso?

Yugi: Lo que te dije

Tea: No puedo creerlo…no puedo

**(Yami despertó con el escándalo que hizo Tea)**

Yami: mmmmm…Y tu crees que yo si…haaaaaa…. No quiero esto

Tea: Uy perdón por despertarte Yami

Yami: No te preocupes de todos modos tenia que despertar

Tea: Bueno, aquí esta la ropa que me pediste Yugi

Yugi: muchas Gracias

Tea: De nada

Yugi; Toma ponte esto Yami

Yami: QUE? Pero no se ni siquiera se que es esto

Tea: (sonrojada) Es…un brasier ¿quieres que te ayude?

Yugi: Hazlo porque si que necesitara mucha ayuda

Yami: pero…no…oh…esta bien

**1 hora después**

Tea: Listo!

Yami: Pero yo como se supone que voy a salir a la calle así? Que ridículo!

Tea: Ehem… ¿Por qué ridículo? Mmm?...

Yami: Pues si, ir vestido así con falda no se como las mujeres se visten así se ven horribles y Ahhh……… ¿Por qué me pegas?...Ouch!

Tea: Por que soy ridícula y traigo falda

Yami: Pero yo lo decía por mi no por ti, que yo soy el que se ve ridículo….

Tea: Haa? Ahmm bueno…. Esque….yo…Olvídalo te ves bien

Yami: Si tu lo dices

Tea: Bueno ahora hay que buscarte un nombre

Yami: Pero yo ya tengo uno

Tea: ¬-¬ No insinúas a que te llamemos Atem en la calle o

si?

Yami: Y por que no?

Tea: Porque Atem no es nombre de chica Doh!

Yami: Bueno pero no te esponjes que nombre me podría poner y que historia sera entonces

Tea: Podemos decir que vienes de… Egipto! Si de ahí que ayudabas al abuelo y descifrabas todos los jeroglíficos y que hablas Japonés y….

Yami: No me compliques mas las cosas no se hablar muy bien el japonés además primero hay que decirle al abuelo que yo…

Tea: Yugi ya le dijo

Yami: Ahhh si? Ah bueno entonces hay que decir eso

Tea: Y tu nombre seria….

Yami: Quisiera que no cambiara mucho que se pareciera mas al de Yami que al de Atem

Tea: Yami….Yami….Yami

Yami: Si con Yami

Tea: Ohhh espera estoy inventando un nombre

Yami: Ahhh perdón

Tea: Yazuki

Yami; no

Tea: Yumi

Yami: no

Tea: Ami, Yamiku, Yuki

Yami: no, no, no,

Tea: Mayi

Yami: No están horribles no inventes nombres a lo menso

Que sean algún nombre que ya exista si no sabes inventar

Tea: Ay pues es muy difícil inventar nombres

Yami: Bueno esta bien ya te dije que cualquier nombre

Tea: Mayla, Kimiharu, Yazumi, Rei, Asuka...

Yami: si ese

Tea: Asuka?

Yami: No el de Yazumi mira si me dicen así podemos decir que me dicen Yami de cariño y así no me cambiaria mucho el nombre y se acostumbrarían ustedes y yo…

Tea: Es verdad, Bueno ahora hay que ir con Yugi para que te ayude con el japonés

Yami: ya me se varias palabras

Tea: Bien ahora vamos con los chicos a ver si te reconocen

Yami: me da vergüenza (n/n)

Tea: Oh vamos

Tea: Hola chicos

Joey/Tristán: Quien es ella?

Yugi: Ahhh ella es mi hermana

Joey: no me habías dicho que tenias hermanas

Yugi: No esque ni yo lo sabía jeje

Tristán: (acercándose a Yami) y como te llamas?

Yami: Yazumi pero me dicen Yami

Joey: Yami….. ¿Qué no es el nombre del espíritu del Faraon?

Yami: Fa-Fara-on no, no este ¿Cuál Faraon? Ahhh si ese del que Yugi habla tanto verdad…

Joey: Ahhh tu no sabes mucho aun

Yugi: Luego habrá tiempo para explicar pero ahora por que no mejor vamos a Kaibalandia

Joey: Buena idea así podremos hacer que Yazumi…que diga Yami se divierta un poco

Yami: Ahhh jeje si

Ya en Kaibalandia…………

Mokuba: Hola Chicos!

Todos: Hola

Kaiba: No puede ser….

Mokuba: Disculpa, ¿Quién es ella?

Yugi: Ahhh ella es mi hermana Ya…

Kaiba: NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE TENIAS UNA HERMANA!

Yugi: Ha, Para que? Para que tambien la humillaras como a todos nosotros

Kaiba: (pero en que estoy pensando, no debí de gritarle pero esque su hermana es muy hermosa…. AHHH DE NUEVO ESTOY DELIRANDO bueno sera mejor que me calme) Bueno dime como se llama aunque sea

Yugi: Estaba a punto de decirte se llama Yazumi pero la gusta que le digan Yami de cariño

Kaiba: Yami? Me suena algo familiar… Ahhh si que no Yami era ese patético espíritu que se hacia llamar Faraon y que según el yo era su primo…

Yami: Nani? ¡¡¡En primer lugar si era un Faraon, en segundo es tu primo y en tercero no es un patético espíritu!

Kaiba: No me digas que tambien le metiste en la cabeza a tu hermana eso del Faraon y lo demás y tu Yazumi porque te pones tan nerviosa acaso te gusta eh? Y tu Yugi no le mientas más…

Yugi: bueno yo no…

Yami: Yo fui quien le dijo esas cosas por que son verdad todo lo que paso en Egipto y los demás torneos fueron verdad USH! Por que eres así de impertinente?

Kaiba: Uy que genio! Nadie me habla de esa manera si fueras un chico te retaría a un duelo para que vieras quien es el mejor pero eres una chica y la mayoría de ellas no pueden contra mi por que soy el mejor

Yami: Yugi es mejor que tu y tambien yo soy mejor que tu

Kaiba: Jajajaja No me hagas reír por que no tengo ganas de hacerlo

Yami: El que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor

Kaiba: Y luego dices que yo soy el impertinente

Yami: Mira si tu no me retas a duelo entonces yo lo hare… Te reto a un duelo para que veas que soy mejor que tu

Kaiba: No tengo tiempo para eso…Tengo una corporacion que atender así que como tu pequeña cabeza hueca comprenderá yo no tengo tiempo para atender tus berrinchitos… ADIOS!

**Kaiba se retira….**

Yami: jajaja solo buscas un pretexto para retractarte…. Se que tienes miedo ¿y de quien? De nada mas y nada menos que de mi pero bueno si eres un cobarde no importa lo comprenderé pero de seguro esto se convertirá en un chisme y manchara tu reputación

**Lo que dijo Yami hizo que Kaiba parara en seco y volteara a verla con una pequeña mirada de pistola**

Kaiba: Que dijiste?...

Yami: Lo que oíste

Kaiba: Pues sabes que…Acepto tu reto y perderás

Yami: Eso ya lo veremos

Kaiba: Bien vamos, por aquí

**Llegaron a la plataforma donde se efectuaría el duelo todos estaban callados nadie podía creer que Yami le hubiera gritado a Kaiba**

Yugi/Yami/Estas seguro de esto Yami/ Claro lo he vencido muchas veces así que no creo que sea un problema/ Pero recuerda que no debe reconocerte trata de hablar lo mas que puedas en japonés esta bien/ Hai…jeje ¿así/ si, así toma mi baraja/ lo hare…/

Kaiba: Las damas primero…jeje

Yami fue directo hacia Kaiba y al llegar a donde el estaba…

Yami: Hajimemashite

Kaiba: ¿Qué?

Yami: bueno esta bien Dozoyoroshiku

Kaiba: A que juegas?

Yami: A nada yo solo dije que "Es un placer conocerte"

Kaiba: Ahhh estas hablando en japonés no es asi?

Yami: Aham bueno no tengo todo el día vamos a pelear

Kaiba: Hai

**El duelo comenzo y… (La mayoría de los nombres de los monstruos y cartas estarán en ingles OK? (esque no me los se en español jeje))**

Yami: empieza tú…

Kaiba: Bien…

**Y asi fueron jugando hasta llegar casi al final. Kaiba **

**Llevaba la delantera como siempre con 2000 LP mientras que Yami tenia apenas 500 LP pues se había distraído mucho, Kaiba tenia a sus 3 poderosos blue eyes y una carta boca abajo que estaba esperando ser activada y no podría ser otra mas que Polimerización pero no la había activado porque aun era el turno de Yami quien tenia a sus 2 magos oscuros en el campo…**

Kaiba: Creo que ya no tienes mas opciones verdad?... Eso te pasa por decir que eres mejor que yo, jajaja no puedes contra mi…

Yami: Aun no termino

Kaiba: Mejor ríndete no puedes vencerme

Yugi: Yazumi no lo escuches….

Joey: Si el solo quiere desanimarte para que pierdas

Tea: Vamos tu puedes!

Yami: Se pueden callar! Trato de concentrarme…

Kaiba: Uy la Desesperación…no duraras mucho, al menos lo suficiente para vencerme y solo quiero decirte que en mi siguiente jugada voy a vencerte en 1,2 por 3

Yami: grrrrr…..no lo lograras, te venceré pase lo que pase

Kaiba: Esa actitud se me hace familiar…pero porque? Ahhh si de ese patético Faraon Atem o mas bien Yami no es cierto Yazumi….

Yugi: te esta descubriendo/ ya me di cuenta, no tienes que recordármelo/ trata de negarlo…

Yami: No se de que estas hablando

Kaiba: Claro que lo sabes, afortunadamente ya no esta

Yami: Porque sabes que te vencería

Kaiba: Estas tardando mucho no crees?

Yami: Bien cambio a mis magos oscuros en modo de

Defensa y activo la carta mágica Pot of greed y ahora convoco a Watapon y al Celtic Guardian al campo de batalla ya sabes por que verdad?

Kaiba: Si usaste a Pot of greed para sacar dos cartas y como Watapon es convocado automáticamente por el efecto de una carta mágica pues aquí esta , y al Celtic Guardian lo convocaste para incrementar tu defensa…

Yami: Así es….es tu turno…

Kaiba: Primero antes que nada quiero decirte que juegas muy bien y mejor que Joey admito que eres de mucho cuidado pero creo que hoy no es tu día…Activo la carta mágica Polimerización y ya sabes que sigue, así que atacare

Yami: No tan rápido (una sonrisa se muestra en el rostro de Yami) sabia que harías eso ya que es de lógica después de haber peleado varias veces contigo esa técnica ya esta muy quemada….así que activo la carta mágica De-Fusion y eso evitara que fusiones tus dragones y ahora activo la carta spellbinding circle bajándole asi 700 puntos a tu monstruo cambio a mi mago oscuro a modo de ataque y te bajara 200 puntos de vida…

Kaiba: Este es tu primer duelo conmigo como esque que dices que he peleado varias veces contigo eh?

Yami: Bueno esque yo…

Kaiba: Tu eres Yami verdad? El Faraón…

Yami: No yo no soy el… yo soy…. Ahhh…

Continuara….

Bien termino…estuvo largo verdad? Bueno a mi si se me hizo largo, esque me deje llevar por todo lo que se me venia a la mente, es mas, Hare unas votaciones para que participen en mi fic así juntos decidiremos la trama de la historia OK?.

Las preguntas son:

Dejo que Kaiba lo descubra al 100 o que siga cayendo en la mentira?

Que Yami gane o que pierda?

Dejamos que Kaiba se enamore en el transcurso de este duelo y le declare a Yami que ella le gusta o que se enamore después?

Voten….

Pondré los reviews en la historia para que vean que tomo en cuenta la decisión de los lectores

Ja ne!


	3. Una Terrible Derrota!

**Sayuki:**No! que Kaiba no lo descubra al 100 deja la mentira pro  
un rato nn y que Yami gane Muajaja, quiero ver a Seto perder ante una  
mujer... bueno medio mujer nnUU y bueno, am que se enamore mas  
adelante nn eso digo yo nn pero continuala pronto

**REI:**ME GUSTARIA QUE LO DESCUBRIERA, PERO NO AHORA DESPUES QUE ESTE BIEN  
ENAMORADO,QUE YAMI LE GANE Y QUE SE ENAMORE EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL DUELO

**Yami Leira: **hola, me encanta lo q estas haciendo son este fic, es muy divertido y  
la vdd es q me estaba cayendo de la silla cuando Yugi le habló a Tea,  
eso estuvo muy bueno y con respecto la las preguntas, yo diria lo mejor  
seria q Kaiba siga con la mentira, q Yami gane y que se valla enamorando  
poco a poco, eso te daria la oportunidad para poner mas cosas  
graciosas, si no se te ocurren me dices y yo te ayudo, x q creeme q tengo una  
mente muy rápida, jajaja. eso era todo, continualo pronto.

**Muy bien este es el tercer capitulo y me alegro de que me hayan mandado algunos reviews para poder continuar la historia al gusto de todos a ustedes se que fueron pocos pero aun asi…. ¡Muchas Gracias!**

**PD: Habia olvidado mencionarles de que ciertos errores que cometi en los dos fics anteriores tales como:**

**A partir de ahora a Yami se le va a llamar "ella" y no "el" **

**- Se le dira tambien varias veces Yami o Yazumi**

**- Este es el mas importante: Yami o Yazumi como quieran decirle aun depende del rompecabezas del milenio pero ahora ya no es igual de grande si no que ahora es como una especie de medallita que tiene la misma forma y diseño pero mas chiquita y no tan estorbosa…..**

**Y Ahora el Fic **

**……………………………………………………………...**

**Capitulo 3**

**¡Una terrible derrota!**

**Yami: **500 LP

**Kaiba: **1800 LP

Yami: Estas loco?

Kaiba: Claro que no…se exactamente como reconocer a el Faraón… y ade-

Yami: Jajaja

Kaiba: De que te ries?

Yami: De nada…es solo que es cierto todo lo que me habia dicho Yugi y Joey sobre ti

Joey: QUE YO QUE? Pero si yo no he di….mmm- Joey no pudo terminar su frase por que Tea y Yugi le habian tapado la boca

Tea: (En voz baja) _Callate… es una larga historia que luego les contaremos a ti y a Tristan ok?_

Joey: _Pero porque?..._

Yugi:_ Por Favor Joey… solo hazlo_

**Joey asintio con la cabeza pues Yugi le dio a entender que era algo serio**

Kaiba: Que te dijeron esos tontos?

Yami: Algo que verdaderamente es cierto… y lo estoy comprobando, ya que elos me dijeron que tu a cada rato alucinabas diciendo tonterias que luego tratas de negar…

Kaiba: Eso no…no es cierto!

Yami: Viste? Lo niegas…

Kaiba: Bien, mi paciencia se esta agotando asi que terminemos este duelo de una vez por todas…

¡MI TURNO! Pero antes de todo esto quiero tener una cita contigo asi que si gano tu saldras conmigo…

Todos: QUE!

Joey: Yugi… kaiba le esta echando el ojo a tu hermana…

Yugi:….

Yami: Como quieras…yo solo te advierto que no me venceras

Yugi/Yami: Bien echo lograste confundirlo…pero ten mas cuidado/ Si eso hare/ Suerte/ Gracias…. Aghhhh¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien/ me siento un poco mal¿Qué tienes o que/ No se, me siento mareado/ Diras mareada ¿no/ Si eso…no me siento muy bien/ pues deten el duelo…rindete si no puedes mas/ NO…aun puedo terminar este duelo/ Bien como quieras…solo ten cuidado y si necesitas ayuda solo pidemela/ si…/

Kaiba: Muy bien ya basta de perder el tiempo te demostrare que soy mejor que tu ahora mismo…bien aun tengo a dos dragones primero mi poderoso Blue Eyes atacara a tu mago oscuro bajandote exactamente 500 puntos de vida…Adios Yazumi y Oh me debes una cita…

**De pronto toda la arena se lleno de humo y polvo y se escucho una fuerte explosion y el marcador que estaba arriba tenia la siguiente puntuación…**

**Yami: **4000 LP

**Kaiba: **1800 LP

Kaiba: Que hiciste?

Yami: Utilize la carta Nutriente z y no vale la pena explicarlo por que ya la conoces

Kaiba: Tuviste suerte pero mi turno aun no termina y aun tengo un dragon que atacara a tu Maga Oscura…. BLUE EYES! ATACA…

Yami: Activo… la carta trampa Ne-gate Atack y no….podras… atacar….

Yami/Yugi: ahhh me siento… aun mas… mal/ Resiste un poco mas ya casi terminas/…si

Kaiba: Ha…solo tratas de prolongar el duelo…haz lo que quieras de todos modos no me venceras…

**Yami comenzo a sentirse mas mal pues no habia tomado en cuenta que desde que tuvo su cuerpo este debia descansar por lo menos unas horas mas o por lo menos hasta que se acostumbrara a su nuevo cuerpo…**

Yami: Bien… es mi turno y usa-re la carta de Monster Reborn…. para revivir… a tu dra-gon y le ac-tiva-re la carta de Axe of des…despair para que mi dragon te-nga 4000 puntos de ATK y atacare a tu dragon … y eso te quitara… 1000 puntos de vida… ahora solo te quedan 800… bien es todo por…por ahora

Kaiba: Que te pasa, te sientes bien…

Yami: Si….Solo conti-nua

Kaiba: No me convence….Pero Bueno, utilizo a Card Destruction (ojala y tenga suerte….que! nada bueno….no puedo permitir que ella me gane) Después pondre a mi blue eyes en modo de defensa…termina mi turno….

Yami: QUE?... bueno… esta bien… t-te dije que yo …te iba a vencer… Ataco con…con mi blue eyes y luego pongo…a mi Maga… Os-cura en modo de….Ataque y atacara…. a tus puntos directamente….Fin del…duelo….

Kaiba: QUE!

**De pronto hubo una falla y la luz se fue, dejando todo a oscuras…**

Kaiba: Que esta pasando? Mokuba! QUE PASA?

Mokuba: Se fue la luz…

Kaiba: Ya estoy viendo que se fue la luz pero mi pregunta es por que razon se fue….

Mokuba: No lo se….al parecer hay una falla en la cabina de iluminación…

Joey: Kaiba que pasa?

Kaiba: No se, pero no se muevan de sus lugares….

Yugi: Esta bien…

**De pronto alguien solto un gemido y cayo al suelo pero no podian adivinar quien era debido a que no se veia nada**

Kaiba¿Qué paso, quien se cayó?

Todos: no sabemos

Mokuba: aver….Yugi. Joey, Tea, Tristan y Yazumi respondan

Yugi: Aquí estoy yo no me cai

Joey: ni yo

Tea: Yo tampoco

Tristan: Yo menos

Mokuba: Y tu Yazumi?...¿Yazumi?

**Las luces se encendieron revelando asi, donde se encontraba Yami y la razon por la que no respondia**

Kaiba: YAZUMI!

Yugi: Mokuba! Baja la plataforma….

Kaiba corrio a donde se encontraba Yami y la tomo en sus brazos…

………………………………………………………….

**Continuará**

**Atemu's Girlfriend Mana:**

**De nuevo gracias por sus reviews**


	4. Amor y rivalidad?

**Muy Bien espero les guste este nuevo capitulo donde el Amor de Kaiba hacia Yazumi o mas bien Yami, comienza a despertar….Ahhhhhhh que lindo! ¿no creen?**

**Bueno tal vez para unos no es muy grata la trama de la historia pero bueno hay que divertirse ya que a mi tampoco me gustaria que mi Faraon se convirtiera en mujer y se quedara con Kaiba ¡Claro que no!**

**Asi que traigan las botanas y todo lo que quieran y Lean el fic!**

……………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Amor y Rivalidad?**

Kaiba: Yazumi….Yazumi despierta ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Yazumi!

Yugi: ¿Qué tiene?

Kaiba: ¡No se!

Joey: Tenemos que llevarla a casa…o a un doctor

Tea: Por primera vez Joey tiene razon, Yugi….

Kaiba: Llevemosla a mi mansión y ahí yo llamare a un doctor…

Yugi: No creen que se estan precipitando un poco?... Solo fue un desmayo, de seguro por el cansancio no ha descansado mucho desde que llego hoy, hay que dejar que se le pase el desmayo por esta vez, si llega a ocurrir de nuevo pues entonces la llevamos a un doctor ¿ok?

Joey: Entonces a donde la llevamos?... Recuerda que en tu casa no hay lugar y ni en casa de ninguno de nosotros….

Kaiba: Si quieren, ella podria quedarse en mi mansión por mientras le construyen un cuarto…

Joey: Uy si en mi mansión… Hasta si crees que Yugi aceptara que ella se quede contigo, el no va a…

Yugi: Es una buena idea Kaiba... Nada mas terminamos su cuarto y regresara conmigo….claro si ella quiere…

Joey: ¡¿QUE! Acaso vas a dejar que el niño rico se quede con tu hermana…recuerda que quiso una cita con ella ademas….

Kaiba: Bien entonces vamos a mi mansión y mando a alguien para que vaya a tu casa por sus cosas…

Joey: Oigan! Les estoy hablando… Yugi!

Yugi: Ahora no Joey!... Bien, acerca de sus cosas, ella no tiene nada en si, llego sin equipaje no sabemos que habra pasado porque casi siempre que se viaja se debe llevar ropa y…

Kaiba: Si, entiendo… mañana los llevare a todos para que ella escoja algo de ropa y yo se la compro…

Yugi: En serio?

Kaiba: Si, en serio…Muy bien vamonos ya…

Kaiba y los demas se fueron a su "gran mansión" (que presumido) y al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba muy grande…tan grande que era facil prederse hasta en el mismo baño XDD!

Recostaron a Yami y Kaiba se quedo con el… o mas bien ella ya que aun no descubria que en realidad era Yami

Joey: Vas a dejar a Kaiba solo con tu hermana Yugi?

Tristan; Creo que te estas poniendo muy celoso Joey…parece que tu eres el hermano…

Joey: Eso es algo que no te importa Tristan! Ademas no me gustaria que ella se quedara con Kaiba…. El es muy…

Muy presumido… Ella todavía no sabe como es Kaiba por-…

Yugi: Si lo sabe…

Joey: Que?

Tea; Mira Joey, Yazumi no es la hermana de Yugi ni tampoco es una mujer…

Joey: QUE! A ver, explicate!

Yugi; Yazumi es en realidad… Yami, el Faraon… el le pidio un cuerpo a Ra y este se lo concedio pero…hubo un Grave Error y lo convirtió en mujer…

Joey: No puedo creerlo

Tristan: Sigo sin entender….

Joey: Mira Tristan, si no me equivoco esque Yami se convirtió en una chica por un error que cometieron los dioses y esa chica a la que llamamos Yazumi es en realidad Yami…

Tristan: Oh….

Yugi: Pero ahora deben guardar el secreto y hacar como que no saben nada, esque Yami me pidio que no les dijera nada…

Joey: Me lo imagino….Ha de ser vergonzoso… No te preocupes no diremos nada…pero y Kaiba

Yugi: Lo dejaremos hasta que el decida decirselo…

Joey: Mas bien ella

Yugi: ¡El o ella o lo que sea!

Tea: Yugi, Tranquilízate… hay que admitir que ahora Yami es ella y no el…recuerdalo porque si no podriamos echar todo a perder…

Yugi: Tienes razon…

Mientras tanto Kaiba se encontraba en el cuarto, esperando a que Yami despertara… y no tuvo que esperar mucho por que ella empezo a despertar y miro a su alrededor pero aun no recordaba lo que habia pasado…

Kaiba: Estas mejor?

Yami: mmm…mas o menos… que paso?

Kaiba: Te desmayaste en la arena de duelo

Yami: ah…lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba a punto de vencerte y empeze a ver todo borroso y después todo se volvio oscuro y ya no recuerdo nada mas…

Kaiba: Si, estuviste a punto de vencerme pero no del todo porque te tenia preparada una trampa…

Yami: Para que la juegas… bien sabes que no tenias opciones y que yo te venci…pero no te preocupes no tomare en cuenta este duelo….

Kaiba: Ah, bien , te quedaras a vivir conmigo por mientras Yugi y sus amigos te construyen un cuarto….

Yami: Bien…haaaa….quiero levantarme…

Kaiba: No te leventaras hasta que comas algo…

Yami: Pero….no tengo hambre

Kaiba: No te estoy preguntando si tienes hambre o no…te estoy diciendo que vas a comer algo…

Y asi Kaiba hizo que Yami comiera algo pero… Estara bien que Yami se quede con Kaiba?

………………………………………………………….

Continuara…

Muy bien esto es todo por ahora…. Uy creo que se me estan agotando las ideas si alguien de ustedes me ayuda a mejorarlo se lo agradeceria mucho….en realidad no tengo ni la mas minima idea del gusto de los lectores asi que disculpen, prometo que mis siguientes fics seran mejores…todo a su tiempo…ademas Echando a perder se aprende!

Ja Ne!


End file.
